


Amor Amor (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, DCU, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur falls in love with telenovelas
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/ Original Female Character(s) of Color, Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Amor Amor (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

The phone cord stretches across the kitchen and through the living room. Almost pulled taut, you sit on the very edge of the couch to use it. On the line your mother yells a mile a minute explaining what she was watching on tv.

“I know. I’m watching right now too!” Shaking your head, “Yes, the caballero just took his shirt off. I know finally after four episodes of teasing!”

Commercial break. She explains her theories as the front door opens. Arthur looking devastating and beautiful shrugs out of his cardigan. You wave, motioning to the phone, “my mom” you mouth. The commercials blink Spanish language Pepsi and Corn Flakes advertisements.

Arthur kisses your forehead before sitting on the couch next to you. Shifting your legs over his lap he takes out his notebook and a pen. In his own world he chuckles to himself as he writes out his thoughts.

“Mama, Turito just got home. Mmhmm, I’ll tell him. Yes, I’ll call tomorrow so we can finish talking. Andale pues…bye…BYE!” Running into the kitchen you slam the phone on the receiver.

From the tv dramatic lovers embrace to lush stringed background music. Arthur puts down his notebook and watches, made curious by the wild west themed show.

Practically skipping into the living room, you fall on top of him holding him tight.

“My mom says to tell you she brought you more pozole. It’s in the fridge.” You mumble into his chest.

“Thank you,” he strokes your hair. “What are you watching?”

Intrigue on the tv as the scorned lover, previously thought to be dead, returns to reclaim his once bride. You move to turn the tv off. “Just this silly show my mom watches.”

Your back to the now blank tv you stare at each other across the small room, desire suddenly sweeps over you both.

“Should we…go to bed?” You ask innocently batting your eyelashes at him.

“To bed or to sleep?” Arthur blushes at his suggestion. Giggling you pull him from the couch and lead him into the other room.

___

With the grocery bags draped over your wrist, you fumble with the keys finally managing to unlock the front door. Nudging the door open wider with your foot you stumble into the apartment and are surprised to hear familiar voices.

“Fernando por favor! Ya no te quiero. ¡Déjame en paz!”

“Oh my gosh Arthur, are you watching a serie? Are you watching a telenovela?”

Embarrassed he quickly turns the tv off. “No…”

“Don’t lie to me.” You say squinting at him.

His notebook sits open on the couch, and normally you would never read it, but something catches your eye.

“Notes: lots of yelling, everyone is angry, two people in love, is the cowboy a good guy or a bad guy?”

“I…I can explain.” Running his hands through his hair he lets out a deep breath before continuing. “I watch the show because sometimes I overhear you talking about it with your mom and I just want to know what you’re talking about.”

You frown. “Arthur baby you don’t even speak Spanish.”

He reaches for his notebook and flips through the pages. “I know, see? I watch the episode and take notes, and then when you talk about it with your mom I put the pieces together.”

You can’t help but laugh. A smile forces its way onto your face. Your heart feels like it is going to burst.

“You’re laughing at me.” He looks hurt.

Grabbing for his arm you pull him into a warm embrace. “Do you know how much I love you? That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Lips brushing softly together, Arthur pulls you onto the couch.

“Why didn’t you just ask for me to translate?” You ask, gently playing with the hair curling at the nape of his neck.

He shrugs, leaning further back into you. “I guess I was embarrassed.”

“Well turn it on now, since your secret is out!” You say nudging him playfully with your elbow.

As the tv turns back on Arthur suddenly turns and looks at you, his green eyes watery.

“Did you mean it?” Eyebrows raised you look at him questioningly. “When you said you love me?”

Now it's your turn to feel embarrassed. “Let’s just watch the novela okay?”

But as you begin to explain to him the transpiring events, he knows that you mean yes. 


End file.
